diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Overtrapper
The Overtrapper is one of the four Upgrade choices from the Trapper at Level 45. It can also be reached as an upgrade from the Overseer. It was added on July 18th and named a few days later. Design The Overtrapper features a circular body and has a Trap launcher on its front. The two Drone Spawners are equidistant from each other and the Launcher, forming an equilateral triangle. upgrade branch]] Technical *The Overtapper can lay down Traps using its Launcher. **Traps act identically to how they usually would on any other standard Trapper Upgrade, except the Mega Trapper whose Traps are huge and much stronger, and Gunner Trapper, whose Traps have a bigger size. *It also has two Drone Spawners placed spread apart on its back. **Drones are uncontrollable. They automatically target nearby Polygons and enemy tanks. **These release Drones faster than a Hybrid, due to there being two, but still slower than an Overseer despite having the same number of Spawners. **Drones spawned by the Overtrapper are stronger than that of any other Drones, except the Drones of the Hybrid, as they are of an equal strength. Strategy As the Overtrapper This tank's combination of Traps and Drones make this tank effective against Classes in the Tri-Angle branch. Presumably tactics similar to the Hybrid and Trapper would be effective for this tank. This tank can be used to lock down an area completely, as the combination of Traps and Drones is more than enough to scare away enemies. Also, with the combination of Traps and Drones, it also allows you to make a “mini-base” (in any team mode near the Pentagon Nest, or near the Dominators), similar to that of the Tri-Trapper with the stats 2/3/1/5/7/7/7/1, because the Traps ‘enforce’ the zone and the Drones will keep it safe from any enemies. This mini-base allows for your teammates to safely fire and regenerate their health, making it a useful tank in team gamemodes. The Drone / Trap combination also could be effective in the Pentagon Nest, as you can create a ring of Traps to protect your teammates while your Drones attempt to farm the pentagons and/or keep the Crashers at bay. If used correctly, the Overtrapper (including other trapper classes) can be a major counter to the Penta Shot and the Spread Shot. Once the opponent shoots them, the player can enable Auto Fire and block the bullets with traps (assuming bullet stats maxed out). Then the player would approach their opponent until either the traps and/or the drones start making contact with the opponent. Against the Overtrapper If you are a class in the Tri-Angle branch, back away from this tank immediately. The Traps can deal a lot of damage if you touch them, and so will the Drones. If you are any Class in the branches of Assassin and or Hunter, then this tank would be an easy target for you. Stay far away, and shoot the player. As the Necromancer, if you have sufficient upgrades in Drone Damage, Drone Count, and Drone Health then it is possible to bulldoze through this tank’s Traps and kill it as it has low health. Make sure however that you aim your Drones at a weak section of its Traps to be certain that you kill it on the first try, because most of your Drones will die in the attack and leave you defenseless. It is not recommended that you chase it if it's retreating as the Overtrapper can shoot Traps behind as it flees that will quickly destroy your Drones trailing it. Wait until it is stationary, alone, comfortable in a ring of Traps, and confident that they will protect it, before attacking. As the Overlord or Manager, if you have full Drone Speed, Drone Health, and Drone Damage, then it is easy to have your Drones slip between its Traps and kill it before it can retreat, since it has low health. As the Overlord it is easy to brazenly approach the Overtrapper and begin your attack even if you fail at first because of the Overlord’s Reload speed. As the Manager, it is best to creep forward slowly so as to not rouse his attention then kill it as quickly as possible, however you must retreat if you fail at first. Pay little heed to the enemy Drones since they will not target you being far away, but your Drones instead. If your Drones are sufficiently upgraded then the two enemy Drones will quickly die in the attempt to destroy yours, but almost always fail to destroy a single one in most circumstances. As for most Classes, you should stay far away from this tank if you want to attack. Bullet Speed will help you shoot from afar. Never directly approach this tank, purposefully or accidentally, as you will surely die. Trivia * It was named along with the previously unnamed Gunner Trapper and Mega Trapper. It was originally added in the July 18th update along with the other four tanks of the Trapper Class. ** Its name is simply a combination between Overseer and Trapper. *** It is the only class to have a name which is a portmanteau, having a one-word name which is a hybrid of two existing classes. *During a very short period after it is released, it had 6 drones instead of 2; it was almost immediately nerfed after the release. *It is one of the 5 tanks that have multiple forms of ammunition, having Traps & Drones, the others being the Hybrid (Bullets & Drones), Gunner Trapper (Traps & Bullets), Auto Trapper (Traps & Auto Bullets), Auto Gunner (Bullets & Auto Bullets). es: ru: zh: fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Language Cleanup